<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"an older man" "marked" "fair" by Rarmus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609744">"an older man" "marked" "fair"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarmus/pseuds/Rarmus'>Rarmus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarmus/pseuds/Rarmus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce sucked just like he kissed, he knew how to use his tongue, to be intense, slow and sweet, applied to specific areas, he had all the breath in the world and he also trembled his lips when Jim moaned and encouraged him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"an older man" "marked" "fair"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- <b>What</b> !? - Jim snorted and asked loudly to keep “Mr. Bruce Wayne " away.</p><p> </p><p>The two, eventually, met, but didn't exchange more than a few words, until two months ago, when Wayne started cutting him, Jim went on to receive several invitations at social events organized by the billionaire, or at which he was, both they were also "bumping " places near the police station, but the last straw was when Wayne started visiting the office to talk about randomness.</p><p> </p><p>Jim was a nervous wreck, he was looking at the damn papers, his face was red and the pulsating veins were clear in his neck and forehead.</p><p> </p><p>- Commissioner - Wayne was at the door. - You are tense again. - Don't be intimidated by the old man's distant gaze and get closer. He smiled yet another of his artificial teeth with shiny teeth.</p><p> </p><p>The playboy felt unattainable, he had the air of superiority, like the bourgeois in Gotham in general.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you need a massage? - Wayne asked sensual and licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jim narrowed the space between them.</p><p> </p><p>- Wayne - The commissioner spat out the name of the youngest one.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the eldest did what wished for many weeks: he gave a right hook to the other, probably the strongest one in his life, he was frustrated, the boy Bruce became that man, Batman being chased,, the divorce that kept him from wif… ex-wife and children, the corruption within the police and politics was frustrating, and, finally,  Jim's impotence to change the situation was frustrating.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce just left received, as painfully as possible, Jim's fingers hurt, but what he did most was Jim's expression. He could have sworn that the steward's eyes got wet with rage, and now Bruce felt his only ones falter.</p><p> </p><p>Jim's breathing slowed and your shoulders finally relaxed. Do not regret it, screw it if he were sued, or the other retaliates. Fixed a posture and combed his hair back with his hand, he was ready for any kind of consequence, normally used.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you feel better? - Bruce Wayne asked quietly, with a slight concern in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jim was speechless, his lips slightly parted and his eyes surprised. The room had a hurt silence and Jim finally understood that made a mistake, saw that boy from so many years ago asking for protection, Bruce Wayne went overboard a few times during the past few months, but now Jim saw idiocy again as a desperate request for attention.</p><p> </p><p>- It’s ok -  Bruce said calmly. Make a move to raise your hand to touch Jim, but return the movement. - "okay" he repeated to himself mentally.</p><p> </p><p>Both heard footsteps approaching.</p><p> </p><p>- Good job, Commissioner Gordon! - Bruce spoke in a loud and cheerful tone. He was careful not to let the police officer in to see the newly formed swelling, and, like an icing on the cake, winking at her.</p><p> </p><p>-From time to time, we can tell who you are not" she suggested after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Jim didn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Almost a month has passed since the last time Bruce and Jim saw each other.</p><p>Eventually, the older one remembers Bruce, the last 2 months, especially the look in the punch day, "do you feel better now?". He was working late again. Remove your glasses and scratch your eyes with your thumb and forefinger, he rubbed his head with both hands to straighten his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jim heard two small knocks on his door, a large,the large, blurry figure resembled Bruce Wayne, in the same way, when the lenses sharpened the image, Jim was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>- Excuse me - Bruce smiled with perfectly aligned teeth and a frown formed on the older man’s forehead  - I thought about ...</p><p>- Is it hurting? - Jim cut off a conversation getting up.</p><p>- What? - Bruce didn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>The  commissioner's office was small, but with no answer he went around the table and walked over to Bruce. The youngert wondered if he would take another punch, because he didn't think Jim would spend more than short, disinterested responses without leaving his chair.</p><p>Jim reached out and touched the tallest cheekbone, Bruce's eyes almost closed and he couldn't help a small smile at the corner of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>- No, -  he replied quietly, almost moving a cheek to caress himself with Jim's hand. - And how are you? - Smiled smugly breaking the mood.</p><p>- I… am stressed - he said cautiously - can -  he lightly rubbed his thumb over the rest of the bruise - you - he spoke slowly - massage my shoulders?</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was unable to disguise it, but he was tense with the request, "adorably tense" according to the thoughts of Jim.</p><p>Bruce couldn't answer, he guided the hands to the first button on his  commissioner's chess, he unbuttoned them slowly, avoiding touching the skin of other, making everything even more provocative, in part wanting Jim to refuse his fingers, but he didn't.</p><p>After the fourth button, his right hand pulled the fabric aside, exposing the older man's shoulder, showing brown spots caused by age.  The muscular tension near the neck was stark. Bruce kept eye contact at all times, his right hand entered the open piece, touching from chest to shoulder where he squeezed. The commissioner sighed with pleasure without trying to hide his reaction, leaving his blurry eyes fixed on Bruce Wayne and his lips parted.</p><p>Bruce didn't get it wrong, did he?There was only one span between them and Jim destroyed it pulling the other by the neck, finally bringing their mouths together.</p><p>Kissing a man was totally different, but it was nice, much more than he expected, he didn't think he was going to close his eyes immediately, or reopen them just to make them roll.</p><p>Bruce slid his hands down Jim's thin body, feeling a sting in his belly as he passed the slightly protruding ribs and pressed his soft ass between his strong fingers. In response Jim entered with his hands in the Bruce’s soft hair who moaned small.</p><p>God, he wanted it so badly, he didn't think, he just tasted Jim with his mouth and hands, he couldn't help himself, he pushed Jim's leg up so that his groin was bumped with shaking hands when Jim remained in position.</p><p>Bruce slid his hands down Jim's thin body, feeling a sting in his belly as he passed the slightly protruding ribs and pressed his soft ass between his strong fingers. In response Jim entered with his hands in the soft hair, Bruce moaned small.</p><p>Jim no longer had any doubt that he was loving it. He pulled Bruce a little more, smiled because he heard Bruce swallowed and the soft skin had warmed more.</p><p>Suddenly Bruce took a big step away. Jim did not understand, until he saw Bruce with wide eyes, pointing to the door, Bruce was very attentive to notice steps in the middle of all heavy pettingt.</p><p>Both looked at each other stabilizing their breath, they were not sorry, but concerned with what happened, with what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>- Commissioner ... - Bruce said a little hesitant - how about we continue this in your house? - suggested low, leaving his lips still slightly open.</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>With every traffic light Bruce stopped a button on Jim's shirt it was undone. He  took the opportunity to make a caress with the back of the hand in the new part discovered. Bruce kept his face practically forward all the time, while Jim just ate him with his eyes. Bruce swallowed a few times. Jim thought it was adorable, it was the least Wayne moment of the other, and stopping to notice.</p><p> </p><p>- Look who's tense now - Jim said provocatively - we'll be there in 6 minutes, then I can massage you too. - Said sensual, leaning his mouth on Bruce's cheek, then kissing slowly to the corner of his mouth. The lighthouse opened and Jim walked away, he knew Bruce Wayne was a terrible driver and it wouldn't be good to distract him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jim Gordon, don't tease me," he replied with a stupid smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jim punched Wayne in the face playfully, they both laughed a little and a warm and extremely comfortable silence accompanied the two for the last few minutes.</p><p>---</p><p>Jim opened the door to the townhouse and gave Bruce a pass, turned to lock the door, hung up his jacket, which hid his shirt open, and turned to Bruce letting the shirt run down his body.</p><p>Words were not necessary, Jim just raise  his arms and was answered immediately.</p><p>Bruce was hot, smelled of mint, had smooth skin and lips.</p><p> </p><p>- Bruce - Jim groaned and the youngest got a shiver. - God! - he was pressed against the wall, felt the other push his pelvis a few times while intensifying the kiss and Bruce kissed well. - Bru --- Jim's lungs caught fire and he pulled Bruce's head away with an open hand, pulling it to his neck next. - I need to breathe! he scolded, tightening the strands between his fingers.</p><p>Bruce laughed, Jim could feel his lips twitching exposing teeth that scraped his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce lifted Jim up in his lap, was  eager when the hard erection bothered his belly, tightened his grip, pushed his mouth harder.</p><p>The billionaire could finally fall asleep on Jim’s unshaven mouth, and suck on the older skin, but the best part was that all-groaning Jim who guided his head to where he wanted more attention.</p><p>- You are sweaty. - Jim said, breathing hard, noting the heat as well.</p><p>- You are disgusted. - Bruce held up more Jim, so that he could reach the breastplate and give kisses, there was more gray hair there. - and I’m loving it - he inspired another's armpit that smelled like “sweat, cheap deodorant and testosterone”<br/><br/></p><p>- It's all right? - Jim asked stroking the dark locks, because Bruce’s personality had been altered since the meeting at the office and Jim was worried. </p><p>- Now it is. - The words were sincere, but said with an air of mockery making Jim roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jim snorted and moved a little, wanted to go down. Bruce obeyed, but without giving space.</p><p> </p><p>- Let's go to my bed. - Jim sent.</p><p> </p><p>They went up the stairs a few moments later, Bruce had to grab Jim Gordon from behind when he noticed the brown spots formed by old age.</p><p> </p><p>What would their relationship be like after the night? Bruce was putting a lot to lose. His and Jim's friendship was so important. He bit his lip, so this time, he wasn't going to think it could go wrong, he had promised that to himself. "Just this once." spoke in his head and looked down at Jim's ass.</p><p> </p><p> They arrived in the untidy room, Bruce had already entered there, but never through the door ...</p><p>They both sat on the bed, Bruce took off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, threw the ridiculously expensive suit on the floor and looked at a Jim who was undressing his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“God…” Bruce tought.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce thought as he saw his legs showing.</p><p> </p><p>- I never ... - Jim said rubbing his neck.</p><p>- Me neither - Bruce reassured him.</p><p>- Don't lie to me now, Bruce Wayne - Jim asked seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce laughed as he laid the other on the bed, covered his weaker body and let his waist move as he wanted, as needed.</p><p> </p><p>- How trash do you think I am? - Bruce asked with his eyes closed amid his pleasure.</p><p>- I don't think you're a trash, I just think you do and talk irresponsibly when you're scared. - He brushed the other's hair back only to feel it fall again.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce looked at Jim running his hands over his body "It's my first time with a man" - Bruce repeated. - "I never had a problem with gays, but I always thought it was very wrong for me to like men". - opened, looked at him sincerely - "but to like you, Jim, there is no way to be wrong" - trembled and kissed the older one.</p><p>Those were things he wanted to say but couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>For a second Jim remembered how often Batman stared at him without saying a word, Jim respected that, he didn't want to find out who the Rider was, but he really wanted to know what he thought at times.</p><p>Okay, Jim would give it time, they were both discovering new things and had no reason to rush them. He wanted to get to know that Bruce slowly, tasting his layers. Of course, at the moment the police commissioner's brain barely thought, and his mouth wouldn't form very intelligible questions in the midst of all the moans anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce dropped the last clothe piece of Jim. He looked at sex, embarrassing Jim a little. First the youngest's hand felt the extension, tightening the grip with different angles and forces. He sighed with relief that he could finally do that.</p><p> </p><p>- Jim ... - Bruce called pleadingly. He brought his face close to the stiff member, the breathing made the older man close his eyes.</p><p>- Bruce - Jim propped himself up on his elbows. - I'm very attracted to you, but I don't want to do it yet, it's very… - Jim thought “disgusting”, sucking another man's dick was disgusting, he wasn't too excited about the idea of fucking the youngest, much less to have a dick in your ass.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim -  Can I suck you? - Bruce asked pleadingly.</p><p> </p><p>- You don't have to do it on me. - Bruce explained, touching his cheek on the reddish glans.</p><p>- Yes - he replied, moving his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce wanted to provoke Jim, make him ask, beg, but the moment the endorsement was given his mouth swallowed Jim until the end.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce sucked just like he kissed, he knew how to use his tongue, to be intense, slow and sweet, applied to specific areas, he had all the breath in the world and he also trembled his lips when Jim moaned and encouraged him.</p><p> </p><p>- So hot - he praised entering his fingers in the soft threads. - Oh, Bruce!</p><p> </p><p>Bruce squeezed his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>- Can I move? - Asked holding the muscle reflex.</p><p> </p><p>In response Bruce scratched Jim's thighs as he pushed his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Jim say "yes" and "fuck" tightened Bruce's pants tighter. "yes" fuck "Bruce thought feeling the peak of the older one coming.</p><p> </p><p>He came in the middle of a louder groan, filling the cavity and then the tall man's stomach with his seeds. The youngest went up, meeting delighted eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And Jim kissed him, even though he had just sucked him, Jim couldn't resist Bruce's mouth</p><p> </p><p> - shall we take this off? - pulled the shirt of others a few times.</p><p> </p><p>No. Bruce pulled the older one for another kiss, this one was deep, but it was slow and long melting Jim's thoughts about "shirt" or whatever.</p><p> </p><p>- God - Jim said, biting Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>- Ouch ... - complained like someone who says "I want more" - How long? - Bruce asked feeling his ego being massaged.</p><p>- Quite a lot - he replied, finishing his breathing. He looked at the other for a second, feeling a little guilty for not being able to return the pleasure. Swallowed.</p><p>- It's all right. - Bruce realized - there are thousands of things I want - Bruce said sitting the two of them on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jim took Bruce's hard sex, was startled when that big, hot thing trembled in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>- Jim, your hand ... - Was that really happening?</p><p>- "Wayne Family Jewels" - spoke with raised eyebrows and a provocative smile. Did Jim say that? Bruce was taken aback, lowered his face and smiled shyly, raising him with his eyebrows together after a strong squeeze. They had sensitivity in different parts, and as a good detective, Jim wanted to understand every bit of the pulsing member and do a good job.</p><p>He noticed Bruce liked to massage the balls, purring with his dilated pupil. Jim knew he was being stared at, but his eyes were focused on the midle of young man's legs. Bruce was still wearing his trousers and Jim tried to pull them off, but Bruce guided the other’s hands to his penis and nipple. It would be much easier to masturbate Bruce if his pants went down at least to his knees ... but everything was fine.</p><p>Jim abandoned the massage to go up and down the slippery extension, Bruce threw his neck back and Jim licked there receiving an involuntary "yes". He sucked the Adam's apple, bit it causing satisfying moans and licked it, leaving Bruce to suffer from lowering the intensity.</p><p> </p><p>- Jim! - Bruce was angry and sly, sly, sly.</p><p> </p><p>Jim laid Bruce down and adjusted the youngest's legs on top of his own, managed to get Kiton down to his knees revealing defined muscles and sexy scars. Relieving Bruce a little, nothing compared to the scream of when his dick was hammered fast with pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Commissioner Gordon" "You do such a good job" Bruce called out, moaning sweetly and vulgarly. - "experienced" "incorruptible" "always protecting Gotham", "our city", "an older man" "marked" "fair" those phrases made less and less sense.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you have any idea how many times I said that shit while I imagined having sex with you? - He asked, suffering through his teeth.</p><p>- How long does? - Jim asked biting his lip without realizing it.</p><p>- Jim ... - Bruce called out a breath.</p><p>- How long have you been feeling this way for me? - pressed Bruce, he was interrogating his suspect.</p><p>- Commissioner Gordon - Bruce said, because that title excited him. - You will not achieve anything with me. - Played a little.</p><p>- You have my word that I will protect you - Jim said, moving closer.</p><p>- Commissioner --- Oh! God yes! - Jim masturbated him fast. - Commissioner!</p><p>- Yes - Jim said, breathing quickly. - trust me.</p><p>- Promise me. - Bruce asked with moist eyes.</p><p>- I promise I will always protect you. - I said getting a shiver.</p><p> </p><p>- 6 .... - Bruce said and rolled his eyes. - God, please - It wasn't just a hand sliding down his stiff member, it was Jim's hand, hotter than all the times he dared to imagine, and the heat, how hot it was to be in a bed with the steward.</p><p>- Are you like this because of 6 months? - Jim spoke fatherly, but looked at him naughty. - I'll give you what ---</p><p>- Jim - Bruce pulled the older man's head so that their foreheads touched. - ...6 years. - Bruce felt free to confess.</p><p>- Son! - Jim called desperately and Bruce came, with a loud shout. pleasure to deal with, feelings, aside from the weight, heat and breath of Jim who came next to his scream. Bruce was scandalous, at that moment Jim released him from everything that pressed him, he was dizzy, he drooled a little, completely exposed and protected in a paradox that fucked his brain and still, numb.</p><p> </p><p>Jim lay down beside the other, enjoying the delightful face. It must have been painful to have him so close and far, to want attention and not know how to ask. “My baby” he thought wanting to talk a little bit with him, he was even a little worried about Bruce's delay in recovering, they were 10 years apart, and he thought the resistance of the youngest would be greater, “is it because it's me?” He thought feeling good and provoked in the groin.</p><p> </p><p>- Jim - Bruce called sly, opened his amber eyes and pulled Jim to lie on his arm, Jim obeyed.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce turned a little and his finger started to make random designs on his chest with some hair still. He wanted to say something, but Jim ran his hands through his locks, needless to say, Jim would wait as long as necessary and Bruce sighed with relief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>